This invention relates to apparatus for removing waste portions from hollow moulded articles and more particularly apparatus for removing waste portions usually called "flash" from hollow articles, for example packing containers, continuously moulded by a rotary moulding machine.
In one type of a rotary moulding machine designed for the mass production of a single type hollow article, the hollow articles are continuously sent out from the moulding machine while they are connected together by rod-shaped waste portions. Hollow articles moulded by a rotary moulding machine usually have waste portions which are formed by the space between cooperating metal mould halves so that it is necessary to remove these waste portions and then feed the articles to a finishing machine. However, heretofore such waste portions have been removed by handwork so that such operation requires a large labour expense. Moreover, to manually remove the waste portions it is necessary to cool the moulded articles and waste portions which were heated at the time of moulding. In a moulding machine which continuously sends out the hollow moulded articles and the waste portions, it is thus necessary to provide a space for cooling, thereby increasing the floor space for the production line including the moulding machine.